The colours of snow
by Rosy.Robin.Bitway
Summary: Fubuki is worried about ..he has some expections of his actual But a person would change his .. FubuYusa (In request of Shiranai Atsune! ;D) (PD: I do not own the Fubuki .. But he is cute ;D)
1. Introduction

_**OHAYOO MINNA! This is a FubuYusa and Fubuki/? multi-chapter fanfic (well a short introduction...). The secret character will be in the next chapters...hehehe...**_

_**Weeell I don't own the Inazuma characters; they are of LEVEL 5! A request from Shiranai Atsune! ;D I hope you enjoy it! (sorry for bad grammar or mistakes...)**_

* * *

''_Well, It's raining, but it doesn't matter! Please...Yes, I now that you HATE the rain, but...OK, OK...The next week, maybe?...Yes, in the same place!...OK, bye bye da- Ugh?_''

In a middle of the Hokkaido square, Fubuki Shirou was talking with **someone** in his phone.

''She hang me again... Uff...'' He puffed sadly. ''If she...''

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

**Yusaburu POW**

_It's a cold morning, and a lot of students are entering the Hakuren high, as usual._

''FUBUKI-KUN! AHH!'' _cried a lot of girls when Fubuki arribed at the entrance. They were his fangirls. Well for he is natural to see this show all mornings, because he is the most popular boy at the Hakuren high._

''Eh? Good morning...'' _He said, softly, with a point of sadness in his voice._

''Fubuki-kun? Can you sit with me in the next class?''

''Or me? I ask him first!''

_The fangirls were a bit crazy. But Fubuki spent long. I think the is hidding something_.

''Haaii, Shiro-kun!''_ I cried_

_He turned in my direcction._

''Ah, Yusa-chan! What's on?''

_I blushed when he look at me with his grey and pretty eyes. _''Well... Do you want to sit with me in the next class?''_ I asked_.

''OK, If you want it...''_ Fubuki was looking at the floor_.

''Hey, what happen with you?''_ I insisted_. ''Shiro-kun, this is not usual in you...''

''Nothing, Yusa-chan. See you later.'' _Fubuki leave me alone_.

''Shiro-kun... Maybe...your heart is...but...AHH!'' _I was frustrated. I'm in love with Shiro-kun. But I think that he..._

_**AFTER THE CLASSES**_

''Bye, class''

''Bye!''

_I saw that Shiro-kun leave the class quickly. He went behind the lockers and took his movile._

_I did something that I shouldn't have done. I chase him and I hide myself in the toilet next to the lockers._

''Hello?...''

_He was talking with...someone. But...who?_

''Please, darling...''

_**DARLING**__? DID HE SAID THAT? That means that Fubuki...has a girlfriend_.

_No. No, I can't believe it. My heart was broken like...AHH I DON'T HAVE IDEA! I was furious and sad at the same time. No, I need to clarify this._

''What? No! Please, I'm...Eh? Are you with someone else?''

_Eh? That girl is... No... She can't do this to Shiro-kun. My Shiro-kun...- What the heck is that selfish thinking!_

''Eh? BUT...! NO!...'' _Fubuki stoped to talk in his phone. He was sad. Maybe that girl...has cut with Shiro-kun?_

_I need to do something...Shirou-kun...Would I repair your heart?_

* * *

**_It's too short, but is an introduction... Weeell, wait for chapter 1 (It will be longuer! ;D)_**


	2. It started with blue raindrops

**_Rosy: Ohayoo minna-san! Here is the fist chapter of 'The colours of snow' and-_**

**_Taiyou: And AGAIN I do not apear in this fanfic._**

**_Rosy: What are you doing here? This is a FubuYusa fanfic! Go out!_**

**_Taiyou: But why? I can apear here._**

**_Rosy: Ahh, OK, but do not disturb._**

**_Taiyou: Haaai! And to remembering, she don't own Inazuma characters (because, who wants to stay with that girl?)_**

**_Rosy: I listen that Ame-baka! Well enjoyed it! (sorry for mistakes and if you think that it's too short! XS) Bye! *runs*_**

**_Taiyou: Heyy don't be like Churugi! Come here! *chases her*_**

* * *

_It started with blue raindrops..._

_**MASAKADO POV (diary)**_

Fubuki Shirou. My best friend and also, the most popular boy at Hakuren High. Those days he has argue with his girlfriend... Mmm... Eto... What was her name? I forget it... Well, he and she have argue for a silly thing. And to top he is shattered. Poor Fubu-kun. Well I can tell you what happen this days.

Two days after the argue of Fubuki and his girlfriend, me and also an AMAZING girl were with Fubuki. Yeah an incredible girl. She was different to the others. She wasn't a crazy fangirl. She has come from another high... but I forgot the name... I think it was Galourmore or something like that. Well, summary. She has been with Fubuki this two days (and I also was with him, don't forget it!), acting like his mother (rest in peace) and helping Fubuki with all the things... Ahh, lucky boy... Well, when that girl arribed to Fubuki's life all the fangirls turned onto DEMONS (crazy girls). The other day I was entering the high when suddenly I heard a shout procedent from the back part of the building. I ran there and I found a group of fangirls, all of them, surrounding that amazing girl... her name... Mmm I think it was Yusaburu... Yes! Yusaburu. Well, that group of girls want to hurt her, because she was with THEIR Fubuki. I remember Yusaburu's face. She was angry when that girl said this frase.

_**NORMAL POV**_

"And then I rescue Yusaburu from that crazy girls, and then we promise eternal love and we are going to marry... AUCH!" Masakado was hit in the head. I was Fubuki.

"Masa-kun, do no talk nosense."

"Aww, Fubu-kun! Do not read my diary!" Said Masakado with tearfull eyes and hugging his diary.

"Sorry, sorry, shor-"

"DON'T CONTINUE FUBU-KUN!" He stood up and he pointed Fubuki with his diary. "We have talked about this, remember?"

"Yeah, hehe, I remember." Fubuki smiled.

Masakado smiled too. "I'm happy to see you smiling again, Fubu-kun"

"Yes, hehe, it's thanks to you and also to Yusa-chan."

"Eto... where is Yusaburu?" He asked, with curiosity.

"Well, today she is busy... but if you want I call her... Masa-kun?"

"Ahhh... Yusa-chaaan... " Masakaru was again in his 'happy world'.

In this moment someone knocks the door. Masakaru stood up and went quickily to the door. He opened the door and there, standing in front of him, was Yusaburu. She smiled and waved.

"Hello, Kirofuku!" She said, staring at him with her blue eyes. Masalaru was blushing for moments. "It's Shiro-kun at home?"

"He-Hello, Yu-Yusa-chan... Y-yes! H-he is at h-home! C-come on!" He said, with no voice.

"Tehehe... You look like a stutterer!" She laugh.

Masukado blushed. "_Yusa-chan is too cute when she laughs!_" He thought.

"Hey, Shiro-kun!" Yusaburu entered the hall.

"Oh, Yusa-chan!" Fubuki smiled big at her and Yusaburu blushed a bit. "I was about to call you by phone."

"What? Well, hehe... " She blushed a bit more.

Both of them were with no words. "_That's embarassing... Why I can't talk with that girl?_" Thougth Fubuki.

But Masukado break the moment. "Heeey, who wants some ice-cream?" He cried, happily.

"Well, If you want... What do you think, Shiro-kun? Eh?" Yusaburu looked at him.

Fubuki was sad again. He remember that his girlfriend's favorite thing was eating ice-cream with him. But she wasn't here...

"Hey, come on Shiro-kun!" Fubuki turned on and he saw Yusaburu's face. Her eyes were shining and Fubuki felt something inside him... something pleasant. He quickily changed his facial expression: he was smiling again.

"Thanks, Yusa-chan. You have really nice eyes!" He smiled at her and she blushed. Yusaburu turned and laugh (for disimulate the blush).

"Hehe, Shiro-kun! What are you saying! Well, we go or not?"

"Yes, let's go."

"YAHOO! ICE-CREAM!" Cried Masukado.

Fubuki looked at Yusaburu after he leave his house. "_That girl... she is not like the others._" He smiled and he ran to reach his friends.

* * *

_**Rosy: Too short...**_

_**Taiyou: Well, I like it. But I would like it more if I apear on it.**_

_**Rosy: Shut up! Weeell for anything... only write a review or PM me! Thanks for reading! See you! ;D**_

_**Taiyou: I agree with Churugi, the 'see you' it's annoying...**_

_**Rosy: Taiyou! Go out! *pushing***_

_**Taiyou: OK, OK... Bye!**_


	3. It continued with a cold wind

**_Rosy: Here is the chapter 2 of this fanfic! *jumps up and down* Sorry if you think it's too short... But I'm working in other fanfics too! (I think Fubuki it's OOC in this fanfic... ) Sooorry for the late update, Shira-san! *kneeling*_**

**_Masakado: *sighs*_**

**_Rosy: What happen, Masa-kun?_**

**_Masakado: When are you gonna to tell us WHO is Fubuki's girlfriend._**

**_Rosy: *gets away, whistling*_**

**_Masakado: Hey, you! Come on!_**

**_Rosy: Well, I don't own the Inazuma charaters and the picture of Fubuki! And also... Sorry for: mistakes, bad grammar, characters too OOC, etc..._**

**_Robin: Yeah, I now who is the girfriend, hehe!_**

**_Rosy: Weeell, enjoy it!_**

* * *

_It continued with a cold wind..._

Masakado was writting in his diary:_ 'Fubuki continued staying those days with the company of Yusaburu (Masakado's lover. Aww) and Masakado (the BIG hero of the story!) . He was forgeting the argue he had with his girfriend and only putting in his memories all the funny things that he have lived. But also something more, in him was changing... Everytime he was with Yusaburu... He felt strange. The was acting like an idiot, because his girlfriend named -'_ He stoped writting because he notice someone at his back.

"Masa-kun, what are you writing in your diary? Again nosenses?" Fubuki asked, with curiosity. Masakado closed the book. "You aren't writing a novel of my life, no?"

Masakado puts his diary in his bag. "No... I'm not, why? Can you change the question?" He answer, nervious.

"Well... I was thinking of invite Yusaburu, but... " Fubuki said. Masakado noticed that he blushed.

"Hey! What happen?" Masakado went near him. "_You like her?_" He whispered.

Fubuki blushed even more. "Wha-What are you saying?"

Masakado went to the table, "The amazing Fubuki Shirou... ", he gots up the table and then he turned to Fubuki's direction, "In love with a girl... AW! THAT IS CUTE!" He said in a sarcastic tone. Fubuki pouted at him.

"Masa-kun, stop! And you're also in love with Yusaburu, nee?" He said while he was blushing. Masakado returned to his 'happy world'.

"Yusa-chan... Ahhhh... " He said softly.

"What?" A girly voice said, beside him. Masakado jumped out the chair.

"AAAHHH! Y-Yusa-chan!" He said. Then he stared at her and blushed. She looked at him with a worried expression.

"Are you OK?" She asked. Masakado turned and looked at Fubuki.

"Y-yeah... "

Yusaburu smiled at Masakado and then she walked to Fubuki. Masakado nosebleed. "Gosh... " He fell to the ground.

"Shiro-kun, I wanna ask you if... Well... " She said, looking down. Fubuki was a bit impatient.

"Yes?"

Yusaburu got air and stared at him. "Today, in the town square, there's a party, do you wanna come with me?" She said, without pause. Fubuki blushed again and looked down too.

"I'd love to... " Yusaburu smiled and pretended to hug Fubuki but she knew that she couldn't.

"T-thanks... " She murmured, lowly. Masakado stood up.

"YEAAAH, PARTYYY! FIESTAA! YAHOO!" He went to Fubuki, but he stumbled with something and fell over Fubuki. Yusaburu laughed a bit, seen that scene.

"Hihi... " Fubuki pushed Masakado and looked at Yusaburu. He was a bit amazed.

"_She looks so cute when she smiles... But..._ " Fubuki was with that sad aura again. Yusaburu noticed that.

"Shiro-kun... "

Fubuki looked up, "What?" and she smiled at him (a bit blushed, also).

"Don't forget your jacket! Today will be a cold day!" Her smile made him fell strange again. He just smiled to her.

"Thanks... "

* * *

_At the town square_

"YAHOOO! FIESTAAA! YAY!" Masakado was jumping like crazy and everyone was looking at him. Fubuki and Yusaburu sweatdropped.

"Gosh... Please, Kirofuku, stop!" Exclaimed Yusaburu, but he didn't listen to her.

"He looks like a child, eh?" Fubuki said, smiling. Yusaburu looked at him and smiled too.

"Yes... "

It was a freezing night. The wind was cold, but the viliagers continued with the party. Fubuki, Yusaburu and Masakado were walking at the square, when Fubuki noticed something in his friend... Yusaburu was heating her hands, that means... She had cold. Fubuki stopped and think for a moment.

"_May I help her... Yeah, I will do that!_" He took out his jacket and pulled it onto Yusaburu. She was surprised and she looked at Fubuki.

"Shiro-kun, what are you doing!?" She said and Fubuki blushed a bit.

"Well, you were cold and I-"

Yusaburu looked down. She had Fubuki's jacket... And she blushed hard. "T-thanks... B-but you?" She looked up (a bit) for evade eye-contact. Fubuki smiled.

"I'm OK, I can resist! But I don't want you to have a temperature, Yusa-chan!" He said, and Yusaburu smiled too.

"_Shiro-kun... He is so attentive with me... Maybe I like him?_"

Masakado ran in front of them. "Heeeeey, 'lovers'! (That made Fubuki and Yusaburu blushed hard again) Shall we go there?" Fubuki pushed him, but fails and Masakado ran away.

"That crazy... Yusa-chan?" He asked to her and then he extend his hand. "Shall we go there?"

Yusaburu grabbed Fubuki's hand, without forces. "Y-yes!"

They two ran after Masakado. And the party continued until late. But Fubuki caugh a cold at the end of the party...

* * *

_**Rosy: And here finishes! I will explain that of Fubuki's cold in the next chapter!**_

_**Robin: Weeell, hope you like that, etc, and dunno flames, please.**_

_**Rosy: Weeell, see you in the next fanfic/chapter!**_


End file.
